tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gone Fishing (song)
Gone Fishing is a song from the fourth season Lyrics :Sometimes it's nice to take some time out :Do what you really want to do. :Just to relax and let the world fly by you. :Forget your worry, no need to hurry. :Just leave a sign to say... :Gone fishing, gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way :Gone fishing. :Gone fishing, Gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. :Why don't we all go fishing? :You drop your line down to the river :Waiting to see what you can find. :Whatever life has to offer you. :You know you'll take it, stand up and face it :Smiling along the way. :Gone fishing, gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way :Gone fishing. :Gone fishing, Gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. :Why don't we all go fishing? :There's nothing better on a sunny day :When all your work is done. :Throw down your line, settle down. :Surprise, surprise, look what you've found. :Gone fishing, gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way :Gone fishing. :Gone fishing, Gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. :Why don't we all go fishing? :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way... :Gone fishing! Audio Characters * Thomas * Edward * Donald * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt * Dilly Episodes * Thomas Goes Fishing * Thomas and Stepney * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Passengers and Polish * Donald's Duck * Trust Thomas * Four Little Engines * Percy's Promise * Henry and the Elephant (draft version only) Deleted and Extended Scenes * Trust Thomas: # A small scene shows Thomas just sitting on the piece of track after he sinks onto the water with his upset face. # An extended shot of Thomas crashing onto the jetty. * Percy's Promise - A deleted scene shows Thomas puffing past the coastal village while pulling Annie and Clarabel. * Thomas Goes Fishing - A deleted shot shows the Fat Controller's fish on a plate after it has been eaten. * Thomas and Stepney - An extended scene of Thomas puffing through the countryside with Annie and Clarabel. Specially Shot Footage The Music Video features scenes shot especially for the video, relating to the song. * Thomas stops at a small bridge, while his driver and fireman start to fish. * Thomas smiling at the end of the Harbour's quayside. * Thomas puffing along the coast with Annie and Clarabel. * Various shots of a sign reading "Gone Fishing". Trivia * A draft version of the song has Junior Campbell singing some parts of the song with children singing the remainder. This alternate version can only be seen on Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories and Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms. * The Japanese version only has one singer. * In Japan, this song is called, "Fishing". Gallery File:GoneFishingUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:GoneFishing.png File:GoneFishing1.jpg File:GoneFishing2.jpg File:GoneFishing3.jpg File:GoneFishing4.jpg File:GoneFishing5.jpg File:Percy'sPromise12.png File:ThomasGoesFishing19.png File:ThomasGoesFishing20.png File:ThomasandStepney16.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel12.png File:Donald'sDuck47.png File:ThomasGoesFishing5.png File:ThomasGoesFishing25.png File:ThomasGoesFishing27.png File:ThomasGoesFishing30.png File:TrustThomas36.png File:TrustThomas37.png File:TrustThomas38.png File:TrustThomas39.png File:TrustThomas44.png File:TrustThomas43.png File:TrustThomas16.jpg File:Skarloey.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady7.png File:TrustThomas46.png File:ThomasandStepney12.jpg File:ThomasGoesFishing9.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady4.png File:Thomas'Anthem.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard16.png File:PassengersandPolish33.png File:HenryandtheElephant14.jpg File:ThomasGoesFishing48.png File:Percy'sPromise18.png File:Percy'sPromise1.PNG File:Percy'sPromise19.png PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady29.png Category:Songs